


is it possible to be in love with the idea of a child you haven't yet met?

by teenagedreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Enjoy A Trip To The Dentist, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Just Post Fame Future, Kids, M/M, Not Like Robot Crazy Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idek, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sickening cute post-famous nonAU where HarryandLouis really really really reALLY  want a baby, or two, or twelve, and it's not a big deal. It's not, except it sort of kind of is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it possible to be in love with the idea of a child you haven't yet met?

You could say definitely say that Harry and Louis were sickeningly domestically cute from the very beginning. They were talking about babies and children, even when they babies themselves. _(See: Even as young as you are?)_ Of course, at the time none of it was likely at all. They were just on the beginning of the careers and so much was yet to happen at the point. God, it felt like a century ago, to be not even a decade.

And, maybe, just maybe, Harry was always a little (a hell of a lot) obvious about it. He couldn't help it. He still can't help it. All it takes is sparkly eyes,chubby cheeks and a bunch of gurgle noises and a diaper and Louis swears Harry turns into a big pile of latent motherly instincts.

Louis might not be as obvious about it, but he's never been opposed. He likes to think he was a little more rational about it than Harry, realizing that kids would be lovely, just not at the time while they were on tour and stuck in the closet for a good bit. Now though, that part of their life is over and the baby fever is... intensifying in ways they weren't before, to say the least. More for Louis than Harry, Harry's always been the same.

The thing about HarryandLouis is that they're the annoying cheesy cute couple that has documented literally every moment of each other just to show up and brag to others about it. It used to be to help them be happier when they were separated with a continent and 3 times zones between them. And Louis has an entire album in his phone dedicated to Harry and random babies and fans and toddlers and children and new finds himself looking at it at least twice a day.

Harry isn't much help either. Louis didn't even know that they had that so many friends much less friends with kids. Friends with adorable, loud, lovely kids with tiny cute socks and bright smiles that cling to Louis when he tries to leave their Hide'N'Seek game to help Harry with dinner. They've had four different groups over in the past two weeks.

One day, walking in from Niall's place he sees a tiny sock sitting on the edge of their fireplace. It's tiny and yellow and it has little stars and small little duckies on it. Louis looks down at it and makes a small noise in the back of his throat. It's so _cute_ is the thing.

Having a baby is a big deal. A huge deal. It's another human being. Another life being brought into this world. And so much could go wrong. They don't even have anything baby ready. Except the little sock sitting in his hand and the picture of Harry making heart eyes at a toddler (that totally isn't his lockscreen, nope, he's stronger than that) make it seem like it's not really that big of a decision.

Harry's out grocery shopping, Louis notices when he finally stops staring at the sock like it'll solve all of the world's issues. (It could. His kid could be the one to bring world peace. Or world domination. Same difference. The point is his future kid could move mountains and end wars and fly rockets and change the world. Louis' proud of an nonexistent child. Yep. He's definitely got this baby thing under control.)

And Harry is very clever because there are little sticky notes and things around the house saying " _do you think our baby would have your eyes or mine?" or "the condoms are expired but I don't really want to buy new ones" or "I know you saw the sock you bastard."_

" _Your lockscreen would be even cuter if it was our baby I was giving eskimo kisses"_

_"You always tell me you love my belly, but I think we'd both love it if it was full of our baby"_

_"Knock me up"_

_"What color should the nursery be? I was thinking no gender associated but all the yellows and other things I looked at were a bit garish"_

_"I don't want just one, mind you. I want at least three. Going for five But one is a great start. Let's start with one first."_

_"Check your texts"_

Just as he read that last one, his home vibrated. He pulls it out of his pocket and opens the newest message, which of course is from Harry. Multiple messages actually.

All of them different pictures of babies. Babies and puppies, babies in baths, babies napping, babies in their nappies and holding rattlers. Louis snorts and totally doesn't save some of them. Nope, definitely not. He responds with a smiley face emoji and a few kisses and ignores Harry's pouty face in return.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M SO TERRIBLE WITH ENDINGS BUT THIS IS FOR MY FIANCÉ AKA THE ONLY REASON I EVEN EXIST ANYMORE ALSO KNOWN AS CHAR AND I JUST WANTED 1D ON SNL I'M A MESS I'M SORRY JUST,,,,,I'M SO PROUD OF MY LOVELY TINY SONS AND THEY SHOULD HAVE LOVELY TINY SONS AND LOVELY TINY DAUGHTERS WITH LOVELY TINY GRANDSONS AND DAUGHTERS 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://notreallythatimportant.tumblr.com) & [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/laddybrodudepal)
> 
>  
> 
> [char's tumblr](http://stockholmsharry.tumblr.com)  
> [char's twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/pinkprintharry)


End file.
